Lo que pasa en la guerra
by Artenisa
Summary: Lo que pasa dentro de una guerra... mientras unos pelean a muerte... otros se juran estar juntos para toda la eternidad DatexSana.
1. Cap 1 ¿Peleamos o nos amamos?

**Muy bien hace un mes que termine sengoku basara y como vi que no había fic de la serie me puse a trabajar… a ver si no queda claro… yo digo YAOI… YAOI… si no te gusta no leas… no atiendo ningún comentario ofensivo sobre este genero.**

**Mmmm… Así sengoku Basara no me pertenece a mi… pertenece a su respectivo autor… y yo no hago esto con fines de lucro… solo para entretenimiento y diversión de todos.**

**Lo que pasa en medio de una guerra**

_**Cap. 1. ¿Peleamos o nos amamos?**_

Una lucha interminable… una lucha dentro del periodo Sengoku… Date Masamune y Sanada Yukimura… son enemigos declarados…

O algo así.

-¡¡Vamos Yukimura hoy estas muy distraído!!- Dijo Masamune… mientras atacaba a Yukimura.

-Date san.- Dice Yukimura con un toque de tristeza…

Date detuvo su ataque y se acerco a Yukimura con sumo silencio y Yukimura ni siquiera lo noto.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- Pregunto directamente Masamune mirando fijamente a Yukimura.

-Date san… perdone mi insulto.- Dice Yukimura mientras corta el espacio restante entre ellos dos… y unió sus labios con los de Masamune en un beso.

Date Masamune en estos momento se enfrentaba en un dilema entre alejar a Yukimura o seguir lo que su corazón dictaba y corresponderle…

Masamune no era tonto… y sabia de ante mano… que lo mas probable era que Kojuro o bien el propio Sasuke estuvieran observándolos en ese momento…

Sin embargo a Date dejaron de importarle esos dos así que… correspondió ferozmente a lo que Yukimura comenzó…

Y lo que solo era un roce de labios… se volvió lucha por quien dominaba a quien…

Yukimura abrazo por el cuello a Masamune tratando de hacer el beso mas profundo… y este a su vez lo abrazo por la cintura.

hasta que la falta de aire les obligo a separarse…

-Masamune.- Dijo Yukimura algo confundido.

Pero nunca obtuvo respuesta pues Masamune había empezado a devorar su cuello…

-Sabes delicioso.- Dijo sensualmente Masamune mientras lamía el cuello de Yukimura.

-Date San- Gemía Yukimura.

-Eso Yukimura… di mi nombre.- Dijo Masamune mientras le quitaba poco a poco la chamarra a Yukimura.

-Masamune… ¡Alto!.- Dice Yukimura apartándolo bruscamente.

(Inner. Justo cuando se estaba poniendo bueno// Bueno es que todavía no domino eso.)

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!.- Pregunto Masamune.

Yukimura se tiro en el suelo y se abrazo de si mismo… y comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento Masamune San.- Dijo Yukimura mientras lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Yukimura.- Dijo Masamune mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Masamune… sabes que no puede ser.- Dijo Yukimura mientras finas lagrimas cristalinas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Date Masamune de nuevo se enfrento a un dilema muy grande.

-Lo siento Yukimura.- Dijo Masamune mientras abrazaba a Yukimura por detrás y pasaba sus brazos por su cintura.- Pero… es algo que no puedo evitar.- Dijo mientras ponía su mentón en el hombro de Yukimura.

-Te amo…- Dijo Yukimura.

-Yo también… aunque vamos algo rápido.- Masamune abrazo con mas fuerza a Yukimura.- De verdad te amo…- Dijo Masamune.

Yukimura se puso de pie después le siguió Masamune…

-Es casi hora de irnos…- Dice Yukimura.

Masamune observa a su alrededor…

-Bueno vamonos… por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu ninja?.- Pregunto Masamune al no encontrarlo.

-La verdad es que no lo se… pero espero que no este por aquí.- Dijo Yukimura.

Masamune reacciono.

-¿Quieres decir que pudo habernos estado vigilando?.- Dijo Masamune mirando interrogante su tranquilidad en el asunto.

Date y Yukimura habían estado por mucho tiempo ocultándose de los demás… y el hecho de que fueran enemigos declarados era para cubrir apariencias.

-No me preocupa Sasuke… el no… lo diría.- Dijo Yukimura.

-Si tu confías en el… creo que yo también lo haré.- Dijo Date.- Bueno hasta la siguiente luna… Yukimura.- Dijo Date tomándolo por el mentón robándole un beso fugaz.

-Si Masamune.- Dijo Yukimura mientras lo veía irse en su caballo.

* * *

En el templo de Kai… el gran líder "el tigre de Kai" descansaba sobre su trono. (o algo así… la verdad no me acuerdo.)

-¡¡¡YUKIMURA!!!.- Grito el gran tigre de Kai.

-Si Oyakata-Sama.- Dijo Yukimura mientras se acercaba a su maestro y se arrodillaba ante el.

-Yukimura… ¿Cómo vas con tu misión?.- Pregunto el mayor.

-Bastante bien mi señor.- Dijo Yukimura sonriendo con malicia.- Como usted pensaba…-Una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios.- el lo cree todo.- Dijo el mas joven.

-Bien… puedes retirarte.- Dijo el mayor.

Yukimura se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia, se dio media vuelta y salio.

Ya después de que era seguro que estuviera suficientemente lejos de donde se encontraba su maestro…

Yukimura comenzó a correr y a correr… hasta llegar al bosque donde era seguro nadie lo vería… y así Yukimura se dejo caer sobre sus piernas… y sin poder contenerlo comenzó a llorar.

-Date… porque me obligan ha hacerte esto.- Dijo Yukimura mientras rompía en un llanto descontrolado.

De entre un pequeño remolino de hojas… salio Sasuke.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Sasuke.- Dijo Yukimura sobresaltado limpiándose las lagrimas.

Sasuke se acerco a Yukimura.

-Mmm… Date.- Dijo Sasuke con algo de aburrimiento y obviedad.

Yukimura se puso de pie…

-Yo… ya no puedo seguir con esto.- Dijo Yukimura llorando en el hombro de Sasuke. Oyakata-sama me dijo que tengo que matarlo…- Dijo Yukimura mientras lloraba aun mas fuerte.-¿Por qué tenia que enamorarme?.- Pregunto para si mismo Yukimura mientras lloraba mas y mas fuerte.

Sasuke miraba a Yukimura con una bastante obvia mirada molesta y cuando escribo obvia me refiero a realmente obvia.

-No te preocupes.- Esa mirada se trasformo en una pacifica cuando Yukimura lo miro con sus ojos cristalinos y tristes.- Yo are que lo olvides.- Dijo cambiando su semblante a uno drásticamente diferente… era una mirada maliciosa.

-Sasuk…- No pudo terminar… pues Sasuke lo callo con un rudo beso…

Sasuke tomo a Yukimura por las muñecas y lo apreso contra un árbol.

-Te juro que no sabrás nunca mas ni quien es…-Dijo Sasuke a su oído.- Y solo serás mío.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a besar con desesperación su cuello.

-Sasuke.- Yukimura reacciono- ¡¡Basta!!- Grito mientras trataba de liberarse. Pero Sasuke parecía hacer caso omiso de lo que el decía.

Y lo peor Yukimura se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón no podía mover su cuerpo.

-Es obra mía.- Dijo mientras analizaba lo que Yukimura por alguna razona podría estar pensando.

Y todo podría seguir así… de no ser.

-Detente… Sasuke.- Dijo rogando Yukimura.- Por favor.- Mientras tristes lágrimas de dolor caían por sus mejillas.

-¡¡¡YUKIMURA!!!.- Ese grito se acompaño con el relinchar de un caballo.

-Valla… miren lo que trajo el viento.- Dijo Sasuke aun teniendo a Yukimura sujetado por los brazos.

-Tu…- Dijo Masamune mientras sacaba su primera espada.- Como te atreves.- Pregunto con furia.

-ha ha ha.- Se río Sasuke.- Tu no me asustas.- Dijo Sasuke.

Masamune ataco a Sasuke quien dejo a Yukimura para responder el ataque… y así pasaron varios minutos… sin que Yukimura siquiera pudiese reaccionar.

-Así que aun crees en lo que el te dice.- Dijo Sasuke con maldad.

Masamune se detuvo repentinamente.

-¿Qué dices?.- Pregunto Masamune confundido.

-Lo que escuchaste… solo esta con tigo por una misión…- Sasuke sonrío con malicia.- Solo esta a tu lado porque es su deber.- Dijo Sasuke.

El Ninja había dado en un punto en el cual no había retorno… Yukimura le había mentido… Yukimura realmente no le amaba… Yukimura solo… solo… había estado jugando con el… No eso no podía ser cierto… todo debió ser plan de ese Shinobi… no podía ser cierto… no mas bien…. No debía ser cierto.

-Mientes.- Dijo Masamune.

-Lo hago pregúntaselo tu mismo…- Dijo Sasuke alejándose de el para que viera a Yukimura quien aun seguía mirando un punto en el infinito… mientras lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus ojos.

Masamune temió esos instantes pero…

-Yukimura.- Dijo sutilmente solo para que Yukimura volteara a mirarlo con algo de confusión… y después reaccionara abrazándose fuertemente de Masamune y hundir su cara en su pecho para sollozar con fuerza.

-Gracias por salvarme….- Se escucho entre lamentos.- Date San.- Dijo mientras se hundía mas en el.

En ese momento no hubo mas palabras… no hubo mas dudas… no hubo mas Sasuke… no hubo mas pensamientos… en ese mundo solo existían ellos dos.

Masamune abrazo fuertemente a Yukimura… por un momento ambos muy dentro de su mente… desearon estar tan juntos… que casi pudieran ser uno… o mejor que todo que llegaran a ser uno y nunca mas tuvieran que separarse.

Cuando las lágrimas de Yukimura cesaron…Sasuke había desaparecido al ver fracasado su plan.

-Yo debo contarte la verdad…- Dijo Yukimura mirando a Date muy seriamente.

-Yo ya se… que tu señor te envío con migo.- Dijo con seriedad.- Pero… yo también se… que me amas.- Dijo Masamune mientras miraba al cielo y luego mirar directamente a Yukimura a los ojos.- Y también se que te amo… demasiado.- Dijo sutilmente.

-Masamune san… yo lo amo.- Dijo Yukimura.

Masamune lo tomo por la barbilla y para luego volver a sentir ese dulce sabor que inconfundiblemente solo podían tener aquellos labios.

* * *

Y sobre la copa de un árbol… un poco lejano al escenario anterior… dos Shinobis miran la escena.

-¿Y que harás ahora?.- Pregunto Kasuga mientras miraba a Sasuke.

-¿Quién le habrá advertido al dragón tuerto?.- Se pregunto Sasuke.

Kagura río y luego se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no bromeaba.

-Es solo mi idea… o ya perdiste el toque.- Pregunto Kagura refiriéndose a sus don como Ninja.- No pudiste pensar… que tal vez… pudo se alguien que esta a tu lado.- Pregunto Kasuga.

Sasuke reacciono pero como un 1 min después.

-Fuiste tú.- Afirmo.

-Si…- Dijo y luego se fue… sin mirar siquiera atrás.

* * *

-Realmente hay paz aquí.- Dijo Masamune mirando hacia todos lados.- En especial con tigo a mi lado.- Dijo haciendo que Yukimura tuviera un ligero rubor en las mejillas ante ese comentario.- Eres lindo.- Fue una palabra que Masamune solo compartiría con Yukimura… quien como siempre que estaba con el… olvidaba toda su misión.

* * *

Por la mañana Yukimura como siempre desde muy temprano estaba practicando con sus lanzas…

-¿Cómo estas?- Saludo Sasuke y Yukimura ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo

-Estoy aquí por algo importante…- Dijo Sasuke pero no logro captar la atención de Yukimura.

Bien ahora Sasuke estaba realmente molesto… ni Kagura le había echo sentir tan ofendido.

-Adivina quien morirá hoy.- Dijo Sasuke.- Date Masamune.- Dijo al fin… captando la atención de Yukimura.

-Resulta… que si yo no puedo tenerte…- Dijo acercándosele peligrosamente.- Nadie lo hará.- Dijo al fin desapareciendo como todo buen Shinobi. (Inner. ¿Cómo Kakashi sensei?/ Dije como "buen shinobi")

-¡No!.- Grito Yukimura y salio corriendo… a buscar a Date.

Continuara…

**Comenten y comenten...**


	2. Cap 2 Kojuro estoy enamorado…

**Mmmm… Así Sengoku Basara no me pertenece a mi… pertenece a su respectivo autor… y yo no hago esto con fines de lucro… solo para entretenimiento y diversión de todos.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo gracias a todos por sus comentarios… mejorando por ustedes.**

_**Cap. 2. Kojuro... estoy enamorado… o algo así.**_

Yukimura había llegado lo más silenciosamente posible a buscar a Date Masamune. Miraba con atención por el bosque tratando de recordar donde estaba el campamento del clan Date… el cual había visitado hace bastante tiempo… y oraba porque siguiera en el mismo lugar.

-¿Dónde estará?.- Se pregunto el joven tigre mientras caminaba por el bosque.

-¿Buscabas algo?- Pregunto una voz detrás de el… sobresaltando al mas joven haciendo que este se pusieran en posición de ataque.- Tranquilo… no es momento de eso.- Dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-Masamune…-Suspiro.- ¡¡Tonto no me asustes!!- Reclamaba mientras tiraba sus lanzas al suelo haciendo un puchero molesto… que hizo reír a su acompañante.

Masamune se acerco a el y le acaricio la cabeza… acción que causo un fuerte sonrojo por parte de Yukimura.

-Me gustas.- Le susurro a Yukimura haciendo que su sonrojo se volviera aun mas fuerte.

Yukimura lo alejo golpeando ligeramente su pecho para alejarlo… cosa que consiguió.

-Estoy aquí… porque…- Dijo Yukimura sin poder continuar…

Masamune rodó los ojos.

-Tan difícil te es decir que ese loco shinobi quiere matarme.- Dijo Masamune divertido… como si no le causara la menor preocupación.

Yukimura lo miro con confusión.

-Sabes que esa shinobi Kasuga… no nos ve con tan malos ojos.- Dice encogiendo los hombros.

Yukimura sonrío…

-Bueno… pero no te importa… ni siquiera.- Dijo Yukimura.

Masamune sonrío… con una sonrisa condujo a Yukimura lejos de aquellos árboles… para que llegaran a su campamento… aprovechando para tomar la suave mano de Yukimura que proporcionaba para el contrario un extraño calor difícil de explicar.

-No creo que sea buena idea que estemos en tu campamento… con todos tus soldados… -Dijo Yukimura visualizando su bandera a algunos metros.

Date Masamune tenia secretos con sus hombres… algunos sobre su pasado… y otro tanto de su presente… pero a Kojuro no podía ocultarle nada… aunque lo intentara ese hombre lo conocía también que no había forma que Date pudiera mentirle.

Por lo tanto… tenia alguien a quien presentarle… como ya se lo había prometido.

:_:_:_FB:_:_:

Kojuro miraba con confusión a su joven amo… quien hoy tenia un humor mas… amable… mas feliz del común… casi solo comparable como el que había en una fiesta.

-Masamune-sama… ¿se siente bien?.- Pregunto con preocupación el mayor.

Masamune lo miro con extrañeza… y luego sonrío.

-Maravillosamente Kojuro.- Dijo con una radiante alegría… impropia de el.- ¡¡Jamás me había sentido mejor!!.- Dijo mientras una sonrisa aun mas grande aparecía en su rostro.

Kojuro miro aun con más preocupación a su joven señor… y comenzó por tocarle la cabeza… para comprobar que no tenia fiebre mirar sus ojos.

-No tiene fiebre… pero algo anda mal con usted.-Dijo Kojuro aun mas preocupado.- Y me dirá que es… -Kojuro se puso serio.- Ahora.- Dijo con seriedad… a modo de reprimenda.

-Kojuro… no tengo idea de cómo lo haces.- Dice Masamune.- No se te escapa nada.- Dijo divertido.

-No me cambies el tema.- Dijo Kojuro con un tono aun más severo.

Masamune lo miro por unos instantes.

-Esta bien… te diré.- Dijo Masamune.- Creo que estoy enamorado…-Dijo con un tono lo mas bajo posible… a lo mejor Kojuro entendería otra cosa.

Para su mala suerte Kojuro había escuchado con bastante claridad todo lo que su alumno había dicho curiosas palabras para alguien como el…

Y solo le resto soltar una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Y ¿quien es la afortunada?.- Pregunto Kojuro.

-Yo… bueno…- Date Masamune se enfrentaba a miles de dilemas… y la única solución parecía emprender la huida ahora que era posible… pero no podía… hacerlo… no porque le molestara correr si no porque era seguro que Kojuro lo atraparía.- Ummm… ¿es necesario contestar?.- Pregunto Masamune rogándole a mil dioses que la respuesta de Kojuro… fuera todo menos un si.

-Si.-Contesto Kojuro… tratando de averiguar que era aquello que no quería contarle.

-Bueno… quien me gusta es…- Date Masamune tenia que ser valiente.- Sanada Yukimura.- Dijo esperando reacciones y luego correría hasta Kai se robaría al joven tigre y ambos se huirían lo mas lejos posible de Japón (Que en ese entonces no tendría ese nombre)…

Pero Kojuro solo se quedo hay… mirándolo… y mirándolo… Date paso una mano ante sus ojos y este no reacciono… Date iba ir por ayuda pero cuando se dio la vuelta… el sonido de un golpe hizo que volteara… y entonces hay estaba su el fiel servidor… desplomado en el suelo… completamente desmayado e inconciente.

Masamune suspiro y con muchos problemas lo cargo a su tienda.

Ya hay espero a que despertara.

-Me duele la cabeza.- Dijo este cuando ya había despertado.- Ahh… Masamune-Sama…realmente…- Dijo Kojuro sin poder continuar con su incredulidad.

-Si… y realmente le amo…-Dijo Date con miedo en la mirada por las reacciones que pudiera tener su segundo al mando…

Masamune… nunca quiso demasiado a su padre… ni tampoco a su madre… pero… nunca le hicieron falta… pues ese lugar… al menos para Date siempre lo había ocupado Kojuro… entonces para el… su opinión valía demasiado.

-Me lo traerás ¿verdad?.- Pregunto Kojuro.

-Si… espero que no me valla tan mal.- Dijo Masamune mientras salía de la tienda.- Descansa… te diste un buen golpe.- Dijo divertido.

:_:_:_:_:Fin FB :_:_:_:_:

Y cuando llegaron a su campamento, hay estaba Kojuro… quien miraba a ambos como analizándolos.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente.. Kojuro solo suspiro y dijo.

-Cuídalo quieres.- Dijo Kojuro mientra se alejaba para mostrarle Sasuke atado de pies y manos a un poste…- Yo se que no es tu culpa…- Dijo Kojuro sonando cansado.- Solo cuídalo.- Dijo el ojo derecho del dragón mirando a Yukimura.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Yukimura algo confundo.

A lo que Masamune solo río… no era lo que esperaba… pero podia estar feliz…por ahora.

Continuara..

**Feliz navidad… tomen mi regalo… espero les guste.**


	3. Cap 3 ¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué me abrazas?

**( ) = Notas sin importancia**

**Sengoku Basara no me pertenece… ni modo…**

**Lean… lean**

**Cap.3. ¿Quién eres?, ¿Quién soy?, ¿Por qué me abrazas?**

Estas ultimas semanas todo va razonablemente bien… (Dentro de lo que cabe en este extraño mundo) Pues ahora gracias a Kojuro y a Kasuga todos podíamos ser felices… bueno todos no pues… solo Date y Yukimura… pero… ahora como reaccionara Takeda Shingen cuando su general le diga… que no podrá matar al dragón de un solo ojo. (Yo prefiero dragón tuerto)

Pues si quieren saberlo… cúbranse con un escudo de metal detrás de Sasuke por que esto se va poner feo…

Bueno ahora pasemos a con Yukimura

Como siempre en las nubes…

-Oyakata-Sama- Dijo Yukimura emocionado.

-Yukimura.- Decía el mencionado…

Y como ya todos no la sabemos uno grita y golpea… el otro grita y esquiva… etc.

-Ya… esta bien.- Dijo Sasuke sacándolos de su mundo… (No estoy muy segura de la traducción de "yare yare")

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Shingen suspiro con nostalgia… para el Yukimura era como un hijo… (Si ya saben… los padres que golpean a sus hijos… y hacen que les tengan extremo respeto… bromeo… no me hagan caso)

-Oyakata-Sama… dígame… ¿en que le puedo servir?.- Pregunto el castaño mientras se arrodillaba frente a el.

-Dime… Yukimura… ¿cuando me traerás la cabeza… del dragón de un solo ojo?.- Dijo Shingen (Que es Dragón tuerto/// Inner. Cállate)

Yukimura se tenso levemente… cosa que solo Sasuke noto.

-Pronto.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de retirarse.

Yukimura corrió… lo más rápido que sus pies le dieron… tratando de huir de una cruda realidad… no podía… no podía mentirle mas… pero tampoco quería matar a Date… ¿como podría hacerlo?…

Corrió hasta llegar al único lugar donde podía llorar sin miedo… sin sentirse débil… en los brazos de Masamune…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Al llegar al campamento de el "Clan Date" se dio cuenta de que no seria muy buena idea entrar así como así… supuso que habría trampas… y soldados haciendo guardias…

-Masamune…-Suspiro… el día de hoy no seria posible ver aquella sonrisa que podía tener el Dragón de un solo ojo… cuando estaba de buen humor.

Escucho pasos detrás de el… lo que hizo que se pusiera en guardia… cuando se acercaron mas a su campo de visión suspiro de alivio…

-Buenas noches Sanada-San.- Dijo el "extraño"

-Ahh… es usted Katakura-San… lo siento me asusto.- Dijo Yukimura.

Kojuro asistió y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Pasaron através del campamento… extrañamente se podría decir… que Kojuro era el único que cuidaba y velaba al clan por la noche… o al menos eso parecía.

-Llegamos.- Anuncio Kojuro indicándole que entrara en aquella tienda.

Yukimura hizo lo que le dijeron y paso… encontrando a un Date Masamune escribiendo una especie de pergamino.

-Hola.- Saludo el castaño llamando la atención del pelinegro… Este solo se volteo y sonrío para su visitante.

-No puedo decírselo.- Dijo con tristeza Yukimura.

Masamune suspiro.

-Pues no se lo digas.- Sentencio.

-Tampoco puedo mentirle.- Dijo aun mas triste.

Masamune abrazo a Yukimura llevando su cabeza a su pecho haciendo que se hundiera en el… el otro lo abrazo también con mas fuerza… llorando con fuerza. Después de que el castaño recuperara la cordura se separo levemente de Masamune.

-Bien.- Suspiro.- Si tú no puedes hacerlo… entonces lo are yo.- Dijo con decisión Date Masamune.

Yukimura durmió en aquellos brazos donde ya no tenía miedo de nada.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Date Masamune se preparaba… se preguntaba si seria buena idea llevar sus espadas… bueno era una buena idea… mejor prevenir ¿no?

-Mm...- Se quejo Yukimura mientras el sol golpeaba sus ojos.

-Despertaste… vámonos.- Dijo mientras le señalaba la salida.

-¿A donde?.- Pregunto por inercia.

Masamune arqueo la ceja… como diciendo "no es obvio"

-Vamos pues…- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Ambos caminaron en silencio… seguidos por 5 pasos por Kojuro quien se había negado separarse de su señor.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

El tigre de Kai daba vueltas por todos lados… tirando todo a su paso… buscando a su general…

-¡¡¡YUKIMURA!!!- Grito buscándolo.

-Oyakata-sama.- Dijo Sasuke llamando su atención.- Calma… el es muy fuerte… no puede estar perdido.- Dijo Sasuke analizando posibilidades.- Ya pensó en que quizás este… con…- Dijo tratando de poder decir un nombre que tanto odiaba.

- El Dragón de un solo ojo.- Dijo con seriedad.

Y como si hubiera sido invocado el joven Dragón llego por detrás saludando con un toque de burla e ironía.

-Buenos días Takeda-San- Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad… yo creo que como la que Sasuke pone cuando toma por sorpresa a Kasuga. (hahaha… Date-San es genial. /// Date. Gracias /// Inner. Presumido.) Sasuke le dedico una mirada retadora a Masamune quien solo contesto con un saludo con la mano y una sonrisa.

-Masamune-Sama.- Regaño Kojuro.

Masamune lo miro con una cara de "nunca me dejas hacer nada", lo que hizo que Kojuro frunciera el ceño.

-Bien… ¿que haces aquí?.- Pregunto el tigre de Kai con el ceño fruncido con furia.

-Vengo a decirle que el.- Señalando a Yukimura.- No va a matarme… por que irremediablemente… se a enamorado de mi.- Dijo con aires de grandeza (*.*/// Inner. -.-)

Todos en ese lugar incluso Sasuke miraron a Date como si estuviera loco… Shingen arqueo una ceja… Yukimura se sonrojo a más no poder… Kojuro se pego en la frente con la mano y la bajo por el resto de su rostro mientras movía la cabeza de forma negativa… y Sasuke… pues es Sasuke (XD)

-Sasuke… tu ya lo sabias verdad.- Dijo el tigre de Kai… mientras lo miraba con severidad.

-No… por supuesto que no.- Dijo mientras movía sus manos de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de inocencia. (¡¡Mentiroso!!)

-Mm...- Suspiro el mayor de todos.- Bueno… y tu ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo Yukimura?.- Pregunto más que nada en un tono seco.

-Pues… yo… no tuve el valor Oyakata-Sama.- Dijo Yukimura mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas en cascada.

Shingen se hacerlo a su alumno y lo golpeo por la barbilla para hacerlo volar por los aires.

Masamune miro el cielo… viendo el cuerpo de Yukimura volaba por los aires con una gotita en la frente. Puso sus manos delante de el… y Yukimura callo en ellas.

-Gracias.- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba Yukimura.

-¿Esto es cotidiano?.- Pregunto Date… aun con la gotita en la frente.

-Solo a veces.- Respondió el castaño con inocencia.

Takeda Shingen miro a su alumno con tu nostalgia.

-Vamos a discutir términos de la alianza.- Dijo dándose la vuelta.

Kojuro miro a su señor… que parecía seguir en su mundo… suspiro y camino hacia donde se dirigía Shingen.

-Yo me encargo.- Dijo sabiendo que no seria escuchado.

En cuando a Sasuke se paro frente a los dos… y tosió para que notaran su presencia.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir.- Dijo Masamune… causando molestia por parte del shinobi frente a el.

-Bien…- Dijo haciendo una pausa.-No puedo hacer nada.- Dijo suspirando…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ahora había pasado una semana… y todo parecía perfecto… ahora nuestros dos protagonistas peleaban por diversión.

-Bien… es mas divertido así.- Dijo Masamune mientras suspiraba después de haber terminado de tener una lucha por diversión…

-Tal vez.- Dijo Yukimura mientras se recargaba en su espalda…

Sasuke apareció de la nada.

-¿Cansados?- Pregunto con sarcasmo.

Yukimura miro a Sasuke interrogante.

-Bien… dije que no podía hacer nada… pero creo que ya se que hacer.- Dijo mientras sonreía.

Sasuke sonrío con malicia… tomo a Yukimura por los hombros llevándoselo a rastras.

-Ey Sasuke ¡¡¿Qué haces?!!- Pregunto Yukimura tratando de liberarse pero de nuevo no podía moverse… por desgracia esta vez… Date tampoco.

-Bien te diré.- Dijo mientras lo acercaba al acantilado que estaba cerca de ellos (Inner. De donde salio// Que se yo solo sigue con el fic.) Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa.- Adiós.- Dijo mientras lo arrojaba… aun sin poder moverse. (No se preocupen no morirá.)

Date seguía tratando de liberarse de su truco pero no podía…

-Estas loco.- Fueron las secas palabras dedicadas a Sasuke.

Finalmente antes de desaparecer. -Lleva su cuerpo al castillo de Kai.- Dijo.

Date bajo por ese acantilado y encontró a Yukimura tirado y golpeado por rocas en todo el cuerpo lo que mas preocupo a Date fue que se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza.

Lo cargo en brazos esperando que no fuera muy tarde.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Date Masamune tenia mucho miedo… en estos momentos… ya no podía soportarlo.

-¡¡Kojuro!!.- Grito.

Kojuro salio de la tienda.

-Tranquilo… esta bien… es fuerte… pero creo que cuando despierte… no recordara nada.- Dijo mientras tomaba a su señor por los hombros tratando de calmarlo.

-Gracias.- Dijo Date y entro a donde se encontraba Yukimura.

Y hay estaba tan débil y tan lastimado… ese Shinobi se las iba a pagar.

-Yukimura… lo siento.- Dijo mientras lagrimas caían de su único ojo.- No pude protegerte… lo lamento.- Dijo mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas y las pegaba en su frente.- Perdóname.- Lloraba mas amargamente.

Cuando el castaño fue abriendo los ojos se sobresalto y por inercia hizo que Date soltara su mano.

-¿Quién eres?.- Pregunto Yukimura.- ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?.- Volvió a formular.- ¿Quién soy yo?.- Dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?.- Esta vez su cara mostró mucha angustia.

Masamune hizo lo que siempre hacia … tomo Yukimura e hizo que se hundiera en su pecho…

Yukimura no supo como reaccionar… pero esos brazos calidos envolviéndolo… hicieron que olvidara parte su angustia…

-¿Por qué me abrazas?.- Pregunto Yukimura… Date trato de separarse pero Yukimura se lo impidió.- Y ¿por que me gusta tanto?.- Dijo hundiendo aun mas su cara…

Date Masamune simplemente suspiro… ¿seria bueno conocer a Yukimura?… otra vez…

Continuara…

**¿Sasuke cumplió su venganza?, ¿Masamune se vengara?, ¿Yukimura recuperara la memoria?, ¿Será posible que se vuelvan a enamorar?, ¿O Sasuke tomara lugar en esta relación?, ¿Por qué hasta ahora comienzo ha hacer preguntas?, ¿Conseguiré un Psicólogo?, ¿Será posible ser mas fan girl?...**

**Comenten. Por favor.**


	4. Cap 4 Todo de nuevo

**Los personajes de Sengoku Basara no me pertenecen a su respectivo autor bla bla bla...**

**Cap. 4. Todo de nuevo...**

Sobre un árbol bastante grande en un bosque, Sasuke daba vueltas de un lado a otro mientras se sujetaba la barbilla mientras intentaba pensar...

-¿que es lo que te tiene tan ansioso?- Pregunto Kasuga siendo ella quien lo sorprendió esta vez. Sasuke la miro pero no dijo ni aparento mostrar ningún sentimiento... Kasuga suspiro y soltó una risa leve. -Así que tu plan fallo..- Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

Sasuke la miro con furia.

-¡¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!!.- Grito lanzándole un Kunai... que corto levemente el cabello de la rubia.

Kasuga suspiro... y tras una columna de humo desapareció, dejando a Sasuke como una fiera enjaulada

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Mientras en el campamento del clan Date...

-Entonces... soy un...- Decía tratando de recordar... lo que el pelinegro le decía sobre ¿su vida?.

-Un Samurai... al servicio de de Shingen Takeda.- Dijo Date mientras suspiraba con resignación.

En estos momento... Sanada Yukimura miraba a su "amante" como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto... y hasta cierto punto pues era cierto...se puso a admirar cada una de sus facciones, su sonrisa de superioridad, sus cicatrices, su cabello oscuro, etc. Y sonreía en sus adentros... sin duda tenía gustos muy interesantes.

-¿pasa algo?- Preguntaba Date sintiéndose observado, sin voltear a encararlo... Yukimura movió negativamente la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos y prestar mas atención.-Se que te estoy apresurando.- Dijo Date y sonrío para su compañero quien se sonrojo con ese pequeño gesto.-Realmente eres muy lindo.- Dijo mientra revolvía el cabello de su acompañante.

Kojuro entro a la tienda con una mirada de reprimenda a Masamune.

-Kojuro... ¿por que me miras de ese modo?.- Pregunto Date mientras se acercaba mas a Kojuro.

Kojuro suspiro se resigno a tener que explicar algo de por si muy obvio.

-¿Como se lo explicara a Takeda?.- Dijo con ironía a su joven amo.

Masamune miro por inercia al castaño y a su confundida mirada.

-No lo se...- Sentencio el líder del clan Date. Kojuro movió la cabeza negativamente mientras venitas salían de su frente con un claro signo de "estoy molesto".-Pues supongo que tendrán que enterarse... será buena idea decir quien lo causo.- Pregunto Date a su maestro.

-Digámoslo pero ahí que tener el mayor tacto posible.- Respondió.

Masamune miro a Yukimura con melancolía, ojala hubiera podido hacer algo y el no tendría porque estar en este embrollo.

-Esta bien Kojuro... mañana lo aremos... por el momento se quedara aquí.- Dijo mientras Kojuro salía de la tienda ascendiendo levemente.

Masamune volteo a ver al castaño.

-¿Tienes hambre?.- Le pregunto Masamune con una sonrisa. Yukimura asistió levemente.- Bien no te muevas, te traeré algo.- Dijo mientras salía de la tienda y le dirigía una ultima sonrisa a Yukimura- Volveré.- Fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar después.

Ahora el joven tigre se planteaba muchas dudas que seria mejor no hacer por el momento... pues no tenían mucha importancia, mientras suspiraba se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, Masamune había olvidado mencionarle un punto muy importante... ¿quien era el causante de que perdiera su memoria?, ¿por que lo había hecho?... miles de preguntas llegaron a su mente causándole una fuerte jaqueca al no poder recordar nada.

Mientras estaba hundido en sus pensamientos una nube de humo llego hasta casi tocar sus pies, asustándolo y haciéndolo retroceder más de aquella nube.

-¡Hola!- Saludo un extraño en esa nube de humo... más bien una extraña. Ella sonrío para Yukimura mientras lo saludaba con la mano.- Siento haberte asustado.- Se disculpo haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Quien eres tu?- Pregunto Yukimura con una mezcla de asombro y miedo en su tono.

-No recuerdas nada.- Yukimura negó con la cabeza.- Bueno... soy Kasuga una Ninja y quiero advertirle algo a Date-San.- Dijo volviendo a su clásico semblante serio.

Yukimura sonrío y se acerco mas aquella chica desconocida para el ya de pie.

-Siento no recordarte.- Dijo con tristeza.- El acaba de salir.- Dijo señalando la salida en la tienda. Ella ascendió.

-Esta bien lo esperare...- Dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de el castaño.- Esto es importante.- Dijo mirando el techo.

* * *

Sasuke seguía donde mismo, discutiendo internamente su siguiente movimiento...

Este era uno más de sus retos y como todos lo iba a lograr solo tenía que jugar muy bien sus piezas.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será si desaparezco por unos días... supongo que el dragón tuerto no se callara.- Dijo mientras sujetaba su barbilla.

Necesitaba pensar con mas claridad aquello podía ponerse mas mal.

* * *

Volviendo al campamento del clan Date.

Date analizaba lo que Kasuga acababa de decirle.

-Así que esta furioso.- Dijo Masamune mientras se frotaba la barbilla.- Sabes Kasuga gracias por todo.- Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano de ella mientra ella desaparecía tras un remolino de hojas.

Por inercia miro a Yukimura, quien le sonreía con apoyo.

-Siento mucho lo que tienes que pasar por mi culpa.- Dijo mientra abrazaba al castaño fuertemente.- Lo lamento de verdad.- Dijo hundiéndose en la curvatura del cuello de Yukimura.- Yo jamás hubiese querido que algo te pasara.- suspiro.- Desde ahora y siempre prometo protegerte siempre ante todo...- Dijo mientras se degustaba con el olor de el otro.-Te amo, eres muy importante para mi.- Dijo saladas lagrimas mojaban las ropas de el otro... quien simplemente se dejo abrazar y correspondió aquel abrazo.

-Yo...- Y no pudo terminar pues Masamune lo había callado con un beso, que mas que eso era una promesa de cuidar siempre de aquello que amaba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en Kai.

-Y eso fue lo que paso.- Masamune concluyo su relato.

Shingen se levanto y se acerco a Yukimura quien lo miraba con miedo, cosa que extraño al mayor de todos pues esa expresión en Yukimura no la causaba desde que era pequeño y abrazo a su alumno paternalmente (T.T con este tipo de escenas Shingen me hace sentir que no es tan estricto con el pobre de Yukimura.)

-Nunca creí que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo como eso.- Dijo Shingen mientra se alejaba de Yukimura quien estaba confundido.-Por eso desapareció tan repentinamente.- Se pregunto.- Bueno ya pagara.- Dijo Shingen golpeando la pared asiendo un gran hoyo en ella.

-¡No!.- Grito Yukimura sorprendiendo a todos.- Yo quiero...- Trato de decir.- Masamune me dijo que el y yo solíamos ser amigos, pero que hizo todo esto... porque realmente estaba enamorado de mi.-Una lagrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos.- Yo no creo que el sea malo apropósito.- Bajo la cabeza.- Yo quisiera que el tuviera otra oportunidad.- Dijo alzando la cabeza aun conteniendo lagrimas.- Quiero creer en que cuando ya no haya confusión en su corazón...-Una lagrima callo de su mejilla hasta el suelo.- El volverá.- Dijo finalmente.

Date sonrío dulcemente y abrazo al castaño quien comenzó a llorar en su pecho.

-Si tu puedes confiar en el... yo también puedo.- Dijo Date mientras abrazaba aun mas fuerte al castaño.

Ambos maestros miraron a sus alumnos con melancolía y orgullo... esos pequeños niños... ahora eran grandes hombres.

Continuara...

**T_T Que hermoso, (Inner. Ya... calma).**

**Bueno quiero agradecer a todas la que han dejado rewien gracias por su apoyo... y que hagan que siga escribiendo... de veras muchas gracias.**


	5. Cap 5 El final y el principio

_Bueno primero que nada me gustaría decirles a todas las lectoras de este fic, que sin ustedes este fic no se hubiera podido llevar a cabo, lamento tanta espera para poder concluirlo... pero una situación que me costo mucho arreglar no me dejo terminar... bueno claro que les daré un ultimo capitulo... y pues como volví a las andadas esperen mas fic de Sengoku Basara (DatexSanada) como no *¬*_

**Cap. 5. El final y el principio.**

Han pasado tres años desde que todo comenzó, desde que Yukimura perdió su memoria y comenzó de nuevo ha hacer mas, poco a poco las cosas han estado volviendo lentamente a su memoria, pero aun no esta completa, pues solo han sido flashasos.

Aun no tenemos la menor idea de donde podría estar Sasuke, se dice que ha vivido lejos de tierras Niponas, pero en realidad nadie lo sabe.

Por ahora la guerra no es la gran cosa, no es que terminara ni nada por el estilo sino... porque ahora las cosas eran mas relajadas, como a Date le gustaban, sin presión. Pero a su vez tuvo que abandonar la idea de dominar la tierra del tigre... porque... porque ahora el cachorro de tigre estaba ahí, no quería que nada le pasara por lo tanto, juro protegerlo... para que nada malo le volviera a pasar.

En cuanto a todo lo demás... bueno... ellos estarán bien.

-Yukimura, estoy feliz de que hayas mejorado tanto.- Dijo el tigre de Kai a su cachorro, que crecía todos los días y ahora se había convertido en un gran hombre.- Ya eres demasiado fuerte.- Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su cachorro.

-Gracias Oyakata-Sama- Dijo mientras sonreía feliz.

Todo era paz en este sitio, hasta que se escucho un ruidoso silbido proveniente de la entrada, el tigre de Kai miro al cielo cansado soltó un suspiro, no era posible, ese tipo siempre llegaba arruinar un buen sermón para su alumno.

-Masamune.- Grito Yukimura tirando sus lanzas al suelo corriendo abrazar al recién llegado quien le abrió los brazos gustoso, bueno no tanto... llevaba ahí cerca de 10 minutos.

-¡Dragón!- Grito el tigre de Kai.- ¿Que te trae por estos rumbos?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes.

-Kojuro quiere hablar con usted.- Dijo aburrido.- ¡Kojuro!- Grito llamando al mencionado.

-¡Ya voy!-Grito mientras corría en su dirección.-Tigre de Kai, tenemos un asunto que tratar.- Dijo mientras caminaba al interior del palacio siendo seguido por el mayor del grupo.

Pero Yukimura y Masamune no les prestaron atención y seguían abrazados el uno al otro absortos en su mundo.

-Masamune, realmente me gustaría recordarlo todo.- Dijo Yukimura hundido entre el cuello y el hombro del dragón.

-No me importa el pasado, mientras tenga este presente.- Dijo Masamune mientras abrazaba mas fuerte al futuro tigre de Kai.

Como ven... por ahora las cosas se presentaban de manera maravillosa para los dos... mientras Kojuro y el tigre de Kai.

-Estoy preocupado señor, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que vimos a ese Shinobi.- Dijo Kojuro mientras miraba el suelo mientras por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas.

-Míralos.- Dijo acercándose a la ventana.- ¿Realmente crees que algo en este mundo es capaz de separarlos?- Dijo mientras miraba la tierna escena de verlos jugar y correr por el jardín.-Ni siquiera la muerte lo va hacer, te lo aseguro.- Dijo mientras volteaba a ver al ojo derecho del dragón.

-Tiene razón sabio tigre de Kai.- Dijo Kojuro haciendo una reverencia ante el mayor.

-No hable de ese modo, usted es realmente sabio también, mire ahora tiene un excelente alumno jugando afuera con el mío.- Dijo mientras palmeaba su hombro.- ¿Quiere té Katakura-san?- Pregunto el tigre de Kai.

-Si, esta bien.- Dijo el ojo derecho haciendo una reverencia.-Todo va ir bien.- Dijo al viento siguiendo al tigre de Kai.

Bien... todo en paz, lo que significa que algo o alguien vendrá a arruinarlo todo. El cachorro de tigre de Kai y El dragón de un solo ojo jugaban y corrían el uno detrás del otro, en este momento Date perseguía a Yukimura.

-¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron?- Pregunto una voz desde los árboles.

-¡Sasuke!- Grito Yukimura quedándose estático por un momento, Date que en esos momento estaba algo lejos corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a el.

-¿Yukimura? ¡Reacciona!.- Grito mientras lo zarandeaba por los hombros.-¡Reacciona por favor!- Dijo mientras seguía zarandeándolo.

-¿Así se pone por mi regreso?- Pregunto Sasuke apareciendo detrás de Date.

-¡Idiota!- Grito Date dándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer.-¡Eres realmente idiota!- Volvió a gritarle.

-Sasuke...- Susurro Yukimura entre su shock. Y en la mente de Yukimura todo lo que solía estar olvidado rápidamente volvió un instante, de golpe, dándole poco tiempo para reaccionar quedando inconsciente, para el fue mucho.

Date estaba realmente asustado, tomo a Yukimura en brazos y sin importarle que Sasuke lo siguiera lo llevo adentro.

-¡Kojuro!.- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió gritar.

-Masamune-dono ¿Que le paso a el?.- Pregunto mientras revisaba al castaño que Date tenia en brazos.-Tranquilo, solo esta inconsciente, debió tener una impresión fuerte.- Dijo mientras miraba al Shinobi a espaldas de su señor.

-Bien Sasuke, tienes muchas explicaciones que dar.- Dijo Takeda Kenshin entrando en escena.- Vamos, comienza.- Dijo mientras se sentaba frente a el.

Sasuke suspiro.

-Bueno... la verdad.- Trato de comenzar pero las palabras no salían, en primera porque la verdad no las tenía.

-Eso no importa ahora.- Dijo Date derepente.- Yukimura es mas importante que eso.- Dijo poniéndolo en suelo esperando que reaccionara pronto.

Y por 15 minutos nadie emitió sonido alguno, todos esperaron pacientes a que Yukimura despertara... hasta que el cachorro de tigre de Kai abrió los ojos y se sintió estresado por tantos ojos mirándolo.

-Hola.- Dijo a todos los presentes con una sonrisa. Date se le abalanzo encima y lo abrazo fuertemente.- Me asfixias.- Dijo a con trabajo.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Date apartándose bruscamente.- ¿Como te sientes?.- Pregunto, Yukimura solo amplio su sonrisa.

-Recupere mi pasado.- Fue lo único que dijo, antes de abrazarse fuertemente a Date.

Sasuke miraba a todos su alrededor, estaba listo para lo que viniera, y también era consiente de todos sus errores, pero aun hacia falta algo que tenia que hacer antes de aceptar de buena gana el castigo por sus acciones.

-Lo lamento.- Dijo de repente hincándose delante de Yukimura.- Yo, no quería lastimarte.- Dijo aun en el suelo.

-Sasuke, yo ya te perdone.- Dijo Yukimura acercándose a el y levantando su rostro para que quedara delante del suyo.- Ahora hazlo tu.- Dijo para luego besar la frente de Sasuke.

-Como Yukimura dijo... te arrepentiste y volviste por tu propia cuenta.- Dijo Date apuntando con una de sus katanas directo al cuello de Sasuke.- Así que por mi parte, estas también perdonado.- Dijo envainando su katana.

-Gracias.- Dijo Sasuke en un susurro tras desaparecer entre hojas.

Masamune suspiro, entendió el mensaje así que simplemente decidió no pensar en ello.

-Vamos a casa Kojuro, volveremos mañana.- Dijo Date mientras salía en compañía de su ojo derecho.- Yukimura, te veré mañana.- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Había una luna llena y viento fuerte, la noche estaba en un punto donde todo era casi completa oscuridad.

-Yo realmente lo siento.- Dijo una figura entre la oscuridad que poco a poco tomaba la forma de un ser humano, un Shinobi que ahora se mostraba como un hombre arrepentido de sus errores.-Terminemos con esto.- Dijo mientras se ponía un kunai en el cuello.

-Y así es como planeas arreglarlo todo.- Pregunto una voz femenina a lo lejos.

-Kasuga, ¿Como me encontraste?.- Pregunto Sasuke a aquella figura delante de el.

-Es bueno ser quien sorprende y no la sorprendida por una vez.- Dijo ella mientras sonreía.- No seas tonto, por una vez escúchame...- Suspiro.- Si mueres Yukimura estará triste y Date no tendrá a quien molestar por lo tanto tu ausencia no le gustara.- Dijo ella seria.- Si quieres acabar con tu vida bien... pero será una tontería y una cobardía.- Dijo ella.

-Los Shinobis somos cobardes, deberías saberlo.- Dijo el mientras miraba la kunai en sus manos.

-Tu no... Viniste aquí y te disculpaste.- Dijo ella mientras se disponía a irse.

-Lo siento Kasuga... gracias.- Dijo el mientras le sonreía y se despedía con la mano.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Date se despertaba y sonreía al ver el sol llegar del horizonte.

-¡Hola!- Dijo una voz en la ventana.

-Así que sigues vivo.- Dijo Date.

-Si... ¿Te molesta?- Dijo mientras entraba por la ventana.

-La verdad no... Bueno... vuelve a Kai... Yukimura te espera ahí… eres su mejor amigo.- Dijo tranquilo mientras bostezaba.

-Gracias.- Dijo mientras desaparecía tras un remolino de hojas.

-Parece que tenia razón, que bueno que Kasuga pudo ayudar.- Dijo mientras sonreía levemente, todo estaba bien ahora.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Era un hermoso día, las sakuras florecían, y el sonido de la campana de la preparatoria anunciaba que todos sus estudiantes deberían entrar.

-¡Oye tu!.- Gritaba un muchacho de cabello negro con un suéter en la mano mientras corría.

-¡Ahh!- Grito el que había sido llamado al ver al otro correr a toda velocidad hacia el.-Auch- Dijo mientras yacía en el suelo.

-Lo siento, olvidaste esto.- Dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y le daba el suéter que cargaba en mano.

-Gracias.- Dijo mientras tomaba el suéter y se sacudía.

-¡Muévete Yukimura o no llegaremos a clases!.- Grito una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Ya voy Sasuke!- Respondió.- Nos vemos luego, gracias otra vez.- Dijo mientras corría en dirección al quien le llamaba.

El muchacho de pelo negro sonrío.

-Te encontré de nuevo, gracias por cuidarlo Sasuke.- Dijo al viento mientras también caminaba a clases.

Dicen que la gente que ha vivido y se ha amado mucho en sus vidas pasadas, vuelve a encontrarse cuando vuelve a nacer... así la historia continua.

Fin.

_Bueno agradezco a todas las lectoras que siguieron este fic hasta el final, realmente estoy feliz de los comentarios que recibí... la verdad este fic no planeaba continuarlo pero se que no podía dejarlas con algo a medias ya que por la espera no se lo merecían._

_Bueno eso es todo._

_Adiós._

_Gracias por la paciencia._


End file.
